


Coronation

by AzulaLover50000



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula is a good Aunt, F/F, F/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzulaLover50000/pseuds/AzulaLover50000
Summary: Izumi Is Afraid On Her Coronation Day
Relationships: Azula & Izumi (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Coronation

Izumi was beginning to panic; she was to be crowned today and she was hyperventilating. A brief knock on the door caught her attention. "Co-come in." It was her aunt. Izumi smiled, trying her best to hide her nervousness. "It's good to see you," Azula smiled. "Are you seriously trying to hide your anxiety?" The former princess said, her arms crossed. Izumi took off her glasses and put her face in her hands. "I'm terrified, what if I'm not good enough to be Fire Lord?" "Breath, just breath … okay?" "Okay."

"Izumi … you are the most amazing Crown Princess in history; you've admitted your fears, strength, your sexuality to people despite being afraid and you've helped your aunts and cousins. You are more than ready." Izumi smiled as she was led outside of the room to the crowd.

Azula smiled as she saw the woman walk up the steps. "She looks stunning doesn't she?" Ty Lee said wiping her eyes with a smile on her face. "She looks similar to Mai, that's for sure my love." Behind Izumi came a fifty-year-old Zuko. "In the name of the the spirits, the dragons Ran and Shaw and the Avatar, I crown my daughter Fire Lord Izumi," he said, removing his crown and placing it in his daughter's topknot.

Later that evening, Mai and Zuko smiled. "I love you," Mai said, kissing her husband. "Only because of Iroh." "No, because you are the kindest man in the Fire Nation." "I can vouch for that," Azula smiled. Ty Lee then spoke. "Hey Zula, let's go." "Yeah let's, I need to sleep." Me too, see you in bed honey." The couple felt exhausted from the celebration, but it was a beautiful night none the less. "Of course my acrobat."


End file.
